


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by MarieanMuse



Series: Abandoned/Possibly Discontinued [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Castle!AU, Detective!Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's not so bad parenting, Loki is Tony's ex husband, M/M, Murder Mystery, Peter Parker is Tony's son, Writer!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieanMuse/pseuds/MarieanMuse
Summary: Anthony "Tony" Stark is a successful mystery novelist. After a serial killer imitates the plots of his novels, he teams up with New York police detective, Steve Rogers to solve the case.Their story doesn't end when the case does as Stark finds inspiration in Detective Rogers and starts shadowing the detective for his next book, much to the other's chagrin.





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning up my laptop when I found this piece of work I had started on more than a year ago. Its unfinished and most likely will NOT be finished.  
> Knowledge of the show "Castle" is not required at all.

Tony Stark was many things – a world-famous crime novelist, father to a genius teenage son, son to an eccentric billionaire, ex-husband to a crazy psychopath, who also happened to his publisher and the most eligible bachelor according to Cosmopolitan, Elle, Vanity Fair and every other magazine that filled the shelves in your departmental stores.  Tony Stark also happened to be bored out of minds.

The last time he was this bored, Tony dropped out of MIT and published his first novel, which became an instant bestseller in over 114 countries.

That was nearly two decades ago and Tony was bored once again. Of course, killing the protagonist of his bestselling crime series elevated the boredom for a few weeks but now that the book was all written and ready to hit the shelf next week, once again he had nothing.

 “A vacation! How about a trip to Japan? It’s lovely this time for the year.” Tony heard his father suggest over the sound of the music. 

Tony Stark's book launch events were never small to begin with but this one, this one probably took the cake. It had to, considering this was the last book in the series and the protagonist was being permanently killed off. Golden goose, some were saying. 

It was all just tiring if Tony was being honest.

“What about it, Peter? Surely, you want to go to Japan.” Howard was still talking.

“Gramps, please I’ve got homework.” Peter replied tersely but Tony saw him fondly rolling his eyes.

“Please don’t tell me you are doing homework at a party! You did not get those genes from me!” Howard said and ignored the cries of “Gramps, I am adopted.”

Howard huffed as he hailed a waiter for a flute of champagne.

“A grandson who’s doing homework at a party, a son who kills his most beloved protagonist. They warned me about old age.” Howard huffed and Tony quickly ignored his father’s antiques.

“Dad, I told you. I needed adventure. I needed mystery but unfortunately, Harry Lockhart, no longer provided them for me. He became a boring character.” Tony explained for the hundredth time.

“I still think it’s a mistake. I mean couldn’t you have retired him or something?” Howard shook his head disappointedly and waved his hand dramatically. “And now look. You have a complete writer’s block.”

“You have been talking to Loki, haven’t you?” Tony looked affronted.

“Well, kiddo since you aren’t picking up his calls, let me tell you that Loki hasn’t been calling to reconcile marital differences. He needed that new manuscript 9 weeks ago.” Howard said, raising a crisp eyebrow.

“Well, haven’t you been a gossiping old man.” Tony mocked and Peter barely looked up from the scattered pages atop the bar. Peter was too good a kid for him.

“Says the idiot who kills his bestselling main character.” Loki appeared behind him. He swiftly grabbed Tony by his hip and swiveled them to face the flash of a camera. With a practiced ease, both of them gave their best public smiles.

“Are you asking as my blood sucking publisher or my blood sucking ex-husband?” Tony joked once the cameraman left. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Oh, is that what you are doing?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow. And god did Tony think his ex-husband looked good. Almost good enough to forget the other was a raging psychopath. Almost. The accent couldn’t fool him this time. “Are you punishing me by killing the golden goose?”

“Oh I may be petty and short sighted but I am not that petty and short sighted.” Tony retorted and he heard his father grumble behind him.

Tony sighed and continued, “Writing Harry used to be fun and now it’s like work.”

“God forbid you should work, Stark!” Loki mumbled, exasperation creeping onto his voice. “I mean you could have retired him you could have crippled him. You could have had him join the freaking circus but no you had to put a bullet through his head.”

“It was real messy too. Big exit wound.” Tony chuckled but promptly shut up as Loki gave him a stern glare.

“Don’t worry, Harry Lockhart isn’t the golden goose here. I am. I wrote half a dozen best sellers before him. What makes you think I’ll stop now?” Tony bragged; it isn’t bragging if it is true, right?

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps, the fact that your new book was due 9 weeks ago.” Loki immediately shot back.

“You can’t rush genius.” Tony looked Loki in the eye, moving a step forward.

“Genius, Stark? Try blockage. You haven’t written in months.” Loki mocked.

“That’s a ridiculous accusation.” Tony defended.

“My sources are very reliable.” Loki looked at him sharply.

“Yes, your source is a 70 year old man with an alcohol problem. I doubt that that’s what you call a reliable source.”

“Stark, if I don’t have a new manuscript on my desk in the next 3 weeks, Asgard Publications is prepared to demand the return of your advance.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Tony narrowed his eyes.

Loki closed the remaining gap between them by taking a step forward, his face no more than a hair breath away from Tony’s own. The air was charged with tension – were it a years ago, this would have no doubt resulted in some intense sex, but now it was only a reminder as Loki’s hot breath teased over Tony’s lips.

“Try me, Stark.” And with that, Loki turned around and walked away. Tony tried very hard not to appreciate the sway of the other man’s hips.   

“You know I already returned that advance.” Tony shouted and Loki stopped mid-stride.

“I spent it divorcing you!” Tony finished and he smirked to himself as he saw the exasperated headshake of his ex-husband. Loki threw him a middle finger and disappeared into the crowd.

Tony turned to his father and glared. “And you, stop filling lies into Loki’s head.”

“So, you are telling me that you aren’t spending your days, moping in your underwear watching _Captain America_?” Howard said but quickly backtracked as his son’s glare intensified, “but hey, you are an artist. And that’s expected.”

“I thought we had a deal. I let you live with us because your psychiatrist basically told you to, since you now have some guilt for being a shitty parent. In return, all I ask if you don’t talk about my work.” Tony couldn’t help be slightly vindictive.

“What is there to talk about? You haven’t done any since I moved in.” Howard retorted and some part of Tony’s brain knew Howard was lashing out in hurt.

Howard hadn’t been father of the year throughout Tony’s childhood but Howard had spent more than enough time to make up for it. Even more so now, Howard was trying. Tony admitted that the psychiatrist bit might have been a little insensitive.

“Look, dad. I’m sorry. I really appreciate everything you do but whatever I have or haven’t done, I would appreciate it, if you wouldn’t share it with my ex-husband.” Tony lowered his voice. It had nothing to do with being in public, since their voices were drowned by the music blaring through the speakers anyhow. But he was just tired.

“Oh, what’s the big deal-” Howard cut himself off as he looked over Tony’s shoulder. “I just got a hit on the radar. Stand back, kids. Daddy’s going fishing!” Howard rushed and Tony groaned as he saw his father introduce himself to a blonde that looked half his age.

“Let gramps be, Dad.” Peter chuckled as he heard the distressed sound.

Tony grunted in acknowledgement as he took two champagne flutes off the passing waiter.

“Champagne?” Tony placed a flute in front of his son.

“You know I am only 15 right?” Peter said pushing away the champagne.

“You’re an old soul.” Tony said without missing a beat.

“Well, me and my soul can wait, dad.” Peter smiled, shaking his head fondly.

“You know when I was your age- no, I can’t tell you that story. It’s too inappropriate.” Tony took a seat beside Peter. “But, oddly that’s my point, don’t you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can’t tell your children?”

“I think you have that for the both of us.” Peter sounded amused.

“Life should be an adventure.” Tony’s voice turned serious. “You know why I killed Harry? There were no more surprises. I knew what was going to happen in every scene and every moment became predictable. Just like these parties.”

Tony began to imitate in a nasally tone, “I’m your biggest fan!’ ‘Where do you get your ideas?”

“And the ever so popular ‘will you sign my chest?’” Peter supplied and Tony shook his head.

“That one I don’t mind so much.” Tony grinned.

“Well, I do.” Peter muttered.

“The point is, just once, I would like someone to come up to me and say something new.”

“Mr. Stark?” A voice came from behind him. Male, strong, attractive.

Tony put on his plastic smile and turned around, picking one of Peter’s pen in the process, “Where should I sign?”

The first thing Tony noticed was muscles, then a flash of blonde and belatedly a brass police badge, “I’m Detective Steve Rogers, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight.”

Peter took the pen off Tony’s hand and commented, “Well that’s new, dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if its worth continuing and maybe i can try but no promises


End file.
